Ackerbond
by Akalevy
Summary: SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 112. Levi lucha en el bosque y consigue llegar herido hasta el distrito de Shiganshina. Sin embargo, tendrá un encuentro con su antiguo protegido, que tendrá algo que decir acerca de su sangre Ackerman. ¿Soportará Levi esa revelación? ¿Cómo reaccionará el soldado más fuerte de la raza humana? ONE SHOT CANONVERSE. Portada: Agatha Cris.


Levi saltó para esquivar la caída en picado de otro de esos monstruosos seres en los que se habían transformado sus hombres.

Aquel infierno era real, otro de tantos que había vivido. No obstante, en ninguna de aquellas desesperadas situaciones se había sentido tan perdido como en ese momento. Sentía que caminaba sobre arenas movedizas, que todo lo que había considerado una esperanza reconfortante se desvanecía bajo sus pies, al igual que los rostros de todos aquellos que se habían quedado por el camino.

Debía sobrevivir, aunque solo fuera por hacer que sus muertes valieran la pena.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia el lugar por donde aquel bastardo había huido. El vapor que generaban las heridas de los titanes le impedía visualizar con claridad el camino que había tomado. Se preguntó una vez más por qué demonios seguía con vida, por qué el resto consideraba a Eren un enemigo más peligroso que aquel que poseía toda la información que necesitaban.

Porque aquellas eran las cartas que escondía bajo la manga, aquella privilegiada información, aquel perfecto dominio de las posibilidades de su titán. Quién sabe si no estaría sometiendo a Eren tal y como acababa de hacer con sus hombres.

Apretó los dientes con impotencia y dejó escapar un gruñido de desprecio entre sus labios. Con una sincronía perfecta, flexionó sus rodillas y se impulsó hacia atrás a tiempo de evitar el codo de otro titán. Justo cuando estaba en lo más alto de su voltereta, accionó el gas de su equipo de maniobras y enterró uno de los ganchos en la corteza de un árbol.

Las nubes de vapor que ascendían desde el suelo se hicieron más densas, sofocándolo, cegándolo de forma temporal. Una vez que se hubo afianzado sobre la rama baja de un árbol barajó sus posibilidades.

Detestaba la idea de que aquel indeseable se le escapara de nuevo entre los dedos, detestaba fallar, una vez más, a la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin.

Chasqueó la lengua disgustado mientras se debatía internamente sobre su línea de actuación. Podría sobrevolar la zona dejando atrás a aquellos titanes, tenía gas suficiente para proponerse dar caza a Zeke, pero ¿entonces qué? Era evidente que Zeke lo estaría esperando, puede que transformado en titán con ese improvisado ejército recién reclutado. Sí algo le tenía que reconocer al barbudo era su ingenio y capacidad de estrategia.

—Vaya mierda de situación —susurró mientras observaba a un titán de rostro grotesco levantar la vista hacia él.

La criatura liberó un rugido amenazador y abrió lo máximo posible sus fauces, esperando un descuido del capitán para engullirlo en un solo gesto. Sus compañeros no tardaron en unirse, rodeando el árbol con la mirada fija en su deliciosa presa. Levi imaginó que esa debía ser la última imagen que vería un gusano antes de ser devorado en un nido de polluelos.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente y la retiró con gesto rápido. Se encontraba completamente solo y era consciente de que la más mínima imprecisión en sus movimientos tendría una consecuencia fatal.

Sin embargo, debía sobrevivir. Por ellos, por él.

Entrecerró sus ojos, como si de esa forma se encomendara no solo a sus habilidades, sino a una necesaria dosis de buena suerte. No se sentía nada seguro teniendo al más poderoso de sus enemigos en paradero desconocido, pero no podía desperdiciar más tiempo en aquella disyuntiva.

Debía actuar.

De repente, un relincho lo obligó a desviar la atención por detrás de aquella decena de bocas hambrientas. Su corcel, tan leal y valiente como siempre, lo esperaba aún atado a un poste a los pies de la que había sido su caseta, a poco centímetros de un inmenso cráter en el suelo. De milagro estaba vivo.

Nuevas dudas lo inquietaron, todas ellas relacionadas con la posición de Zeke. Sus armas liberaron chispas al desenvainarlas y el capitán se impulsó liberando el gancho que lo mantenía sujeto al árbol. Su cuerpo se plegó, describiendo una calculada voltereta hacia delante. Traspasó la primera línea de mandíbulas y se precipitó de lleno contra una enorme boca que salivaba con ansia. La imagen le produjo repulsión, pero se sobrepuso al asco que le generaba. Accionó de nuevo el gas y desvió su trayectoria justo cuando la bestia daba un paso al frente para entrechocar sus dientes. Levi describió un semicírculo rodeando la desproporcionada cabeza y deslizó sus cuchillas con facilidad a lo largo de la nuca, provocando un letal tajo en el punto débil del titán.

Antes de que la criatura se desplomara hacia suelo, dos nuevos especímenes se agolparon para ocupar su lugar, ávidos, sedientos de sangre humana. Levi aprovechó el impulso inicial para abrir más gas y con un giro de muñeca cambió la posición de una de sus armas.

No tardó en convertirse en una imparable vorágine letal.

Sus cuchillas hendieron con insultante facilidad los brazos de las criaturas. Las mejoradas armas demostraron su potencial con cada corte y la precisión de su portador no era nada desdeñable.

Cayeron dos más, provocando nuevas hendiduras en el terreno. Levi lanzó su gancho contra otro de los centenarios árboles para enfrentarse a un nuevo oponente, pero en aquella ocasión la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

Un chasquido sordo lo alertó cuando ya se encontraba en medio de la finta aérea. El tronco al que estaba sujeto cedió con un quejido y el tirón que dio la cuerda lo desestabilizó por completo. Logró desenganchar las armas a tiempo para evitar rebanarse así mismo con ellas y se precipitó aparatosamente contra el suelo.

Su hombro se golpeó primero. El impulso que llevaba lo desplazó varios metros sin dejar de rodar mientras chocaba contra piedras y pequeños arbustos. El pánico se reflejó en sus ojos al quedar tumbado boca abajo, totalmente desorientado y con el hombro dislocado.

—¡Ugh!

Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y trastabilló unos pasos. El escenario daba vueltas a su alrededor y la tierra bajo sus botas retumbaba con cada paso que se aproximaba a sus espaldas. Trató de avanzar sin saber exactamente qué rumbo debía tomar.

El relincho obstinado de su corcel lo sacó del apuro.

Siguió la dirección de aquel sonido y lo encontró a su izquierda, a escasos quince metros. Con renovada determinación, Levi aferró con una de sus manos su hombro herido y echó a correr con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Un rugido a sus espaldas le erizó los vellos de la nuca, estaban demasiado cerca, pero ni siquiera quería detenerse a mirar. No debía dudar.

Su corazón latió desbocado contra su pecho con cada zancada. El dolor se transmitió a lo largo de su clavícula y su cuello. Era insoportable, como también lo eran los calambres que estaba sintiendo en sus piernas. Casi podía sentir el pestilente aliento de esas criaturas sobre su cabeza.

Liberó un alarido al inclinarse hacia delante en un poderoso sprint, como si de esa forma pudiera dotar de más fuerza a sus piernas. Extendió su mano a punto de agarrar la rienda del animal, ya casi estaba, solo un poco más…

Una luz relampagueante se coló a través del denso pinar y supo que Zeke, allá donde estuviera, se había convertido.

El titán más cercano se lanzó picado contra en suelo, arrastrando su cuerpo con el impulso y con la boca abierta dispuesto a engullir al jinete que trataba de subir a su montura. Levi soltó un lastimero quejido al tratar de mover su hombro y consiguió subirse y cortar la cuerda segundos antes de que aquella mandíbula se cerrara con un potente chasquido a sus espaldas.

Espoleó a su montura con poca delicadeza y el caballo respondió casi por iniciativa propia. Avanzaron a galope tendido, esquivando a duras penas troncos y ramas traicioneras. Dejaron atrás la horda de titanes que amenazaba con darles caza y abandonaron el bosque para adentrarse en una yerma llanura. Cabalgaron sin cesar hasta que Levi pudo divisar la primera muralla. En ese momento giró su rostro hacia atrás, comprobando que estaban temporalmente a salvo. Aflojó las riendas de su montura y estableció un ritmo más cómodo para ambos.

Aprovechó su cinturón para inmovilizar el brazo herido contra su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban y parte de su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre que no se evaporaba.

¿Cómo habían podido torcerse tanto las cosas? ¿Cómo habían sido tan ingenuos?

La distancia que lo separaba del muro María se le antojó una eternidad. Uno de los hombres dio el aviso desde una de las torres de vigilancia y no tardaron en accionar el pesado mecanismo del rastrillo para permitir su entrada. Levi se internó en la ficticia seguridad del distrito de Shiganshina.

Aminoró el ritmo lo justo para ordenar a aquellos hombres que prepararan sus armas y dieran la voz de alarma. Después, galopó de nuevo haciendo entrechocar los cascos de su montura sobre el empedrado suelo de la ciudad. Sabía que debía buscar ayuda y curar sus heridas y su montura no resistiría durante más tiempo aquel ritmo.

De repente, un conjunto de carromatos arrimados a un viejo caserón llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño al distinguir al que parecía ser Jean y dirigió su avance en aquella dirección.

No estaba preparado para el recibimiento que le esperaba.

* * *

Atravesó el umbral de las puertas de madera, con la pistola de Floch clavada en su espalda y los gritos de algunos hombres que batallaban con su montura. Su comandante lo recibió atónita, contemplando con horror la capa hecha jirones y el aspecto maltrecho del capitán. Allí estaban todos, retenidos contra su voluntad.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y tus hombres? ¿Y Zeke?

Eren apareció en ese momento acompañado de un puñado de hombres a sus espaldas. Sus ojos grises escrutaron al capitán y sus labios dibujaron una línea recta. Levi se tambaleó ligeramente y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga para estabilizarse.

—Creo que ya intuyes la respuesta —contestó sombrío.

Algo en la mirada de su amiga le confirmó sus palabras.

—Zeke ha escapado… Otra vez… Ese cabrón… -sentenció casi sin resuello.

—No importa. —Hange lo condujo con cuidado para que se sentara en una silla, su templanza asombró a Levi—. Has llegado hasta aquí, déjame ver eso.

La castaña examinó su hombro y antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera pestañear, lo colocó en su posición con un movimiento brusco.

Levi abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un lamento entre sus dientes. La miró con el ceño fruncido y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que en frío habría sido peor.

El más bajo asintió, parpadeando en un intento de controlar las nauseas. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su pierna, tratando de detener los espasmos de sus sobrecargados músculos. Empezó a ser consciente de la distancia que había recorrido en tan poco tiempo. Miró en derredor.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado? —Hizo un amago de incorporarse pero Hange lo detuvo.

—Descansa, amigo mio —La castaña desvió la mirada hacia Eren-. Alguien ha perdido completamente el juicio. Zack está muerto.

Levi giró su cabeza para observar al joven con suspicacia, el aludido lo miró con actitud desafiante y se acercó hacia él con paso decidido.

—Necesito hablar con el capitán.

Aquello no era una petición.

—Maldita sea Eren, no ves que está...

Levi levantó una de sus manos para interrumpir a su amiga.

—Habla.

—Aquí no. En privado.

Hange se alarmó ante la sugerencia y ya estaba negando con la cabeza cuando uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Eren la obligó a sentarse bruscamente en su sitio.

—Está bien —accedió el capitán dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su comandante antes de dirigirse de nuevo al joven-. Tú dirás.

Hange abrió la boca para protestar, después la cerró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eren, no intentes ninguna tontería.

El joven la miró con desprecio.

—No creo que estés en posición de exigirme nada.

Levi frunció el ceño ante la dureza de aquellas palabras, pero echó a andar en pos del muchacho. Cruzaron un largo pasillo y esperó en silencio a que el otro accionara la cerradura de un pequeño dormitorio. Entró y le dio la espalda, haciendo gala de una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto. Eren le indicó que se apoyara sobre un desvencijado escritorio y el mayor obedeció, lanzándole una dura mirada a su subordinado.

—¿Qué has hecho, Eren? Detén esta locura.

La risa del muchacho poseía un timbre peligroso.

—Tú tampoco estás en posición de exigirme nada —dijo con petulancia—. Ningún Ackerman lo está.

Levi tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no abofetearlo en ese momento. Sabía que debía medir sus acciones, sobre todo cuando entrevió el cuchillo que ocultaba el joven en una de sus manos. El muchacho se percató de su mirada y aprovechó para colocarlo sobre la palma de su mano.

—Si intentas detenerme la explosión hará que esta habitación vuele por los aires.

—Deja las amenazas. ¿Qué mierda quieres? —inquirió Levi con hastío.

Eren compuso una mueca de desagrado.

—¿No crees que resulta irónico? —preguntó mientras guardaba su arma en una de sus botas—. Con la cantidad de veces que he seguido tus órdenes, como si tuvieras algún poder sobre mí.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, tanta verborrea sin sentido lo estaba impacientando. Sin embargo, recordó el tono burlón con el que Zeke se había referido a él como _jefe_.

—Va siendo hora de que conozcas cuál es tu auténtico lugar —espetó Eren con desprecio-. El lugar de un siervo, de alguien que sigue las órdenes de otros de forma ciega.

—Qué mierda estás...

—Podría ordenarte lo que se me antojara en estos momentos —prosiguió el muchacho acortando la distancia entre ambos—. Podría ordenarte incluso que te reveladas contra tus hombres.

Levi pensó en la ironía de todo aquello. Hacía poco que había acabado con la vida de algunos de ellos por su propia supervivencia, pero desconocía hasta qué punto podía saber Eren lo sucedido.

—Podría ordenártelo —repitió con más confianza—. Eres como ella, un esclavo, un ser que vive para complacer a otros.

El capitán lo miró confuso. Eren se humedeció los labios y continuó hablando, dejando patente el desprecio en su voz.

—Según me viste en esa celda decidiste protegerme, ¿lo recuerdas? No sabías en qué bando estaba yo, pero te dio igual. Me miraste y te revelaste en contra de tu propia escuadra cuando me transformé sin permiso. Has seguido siempre sin rechistar las órdenes de tu antiguo comandante, eso siempre me llamó la atención y ahora comprendo por qué. No importaba lo que pidiera, aunque se tratara de abandonar a tus hombres a su suerte.

—Te advierto... —interrumpió Levi entre dientes.

Sin embargo, Eren no se detuvo.

—Nunca has actuado por tu propia cuenta, si lo haces, si llevas la contraria a ese instinto tuyo te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad? Los Ackerman y su eterna servidumbre. Ya me he cansado de vosotros.

El otro avanzó un paso y lo agarró de la pechera para atraerlo hacia sí. Eren lo miró desafiante, pagado de sí mismo y Levi escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

—Escúchame chaval, me estás agotando la poca paciencia que me queda contigo. No sé si ese bastardo te está controlando o no, pero ya me estoy cansando de esta situación. He estado metido en un futón dentro de una caseta de mierda, sin espacio para darme la vuelta y con las cajas de víveres clavándose en mis riñones. Llevo días casi sin dormir vigilando a ese pedazo de mierda que tienes por hermano, aguantando su palabrería y conteniendo las ganas de enviarlo de vuelta a Marley rebanado en pedazos. Me han llovido titanes desde el cielo y he tenido que acabar con la vida de mis hombres, de personas que confiaban en un plan que me empeñé en cambiar para salvar tu patético culo. ¿Crees que temo a un dolor de cabeza, Eren? ¿Crees que me importa lo que quieras ordenarme?

Los labios de Eren dejaron entrever una sonrisa oscura. Se zafó sin esfuerzo del agarre del mayor y lo hizo retroceder de un empujón. Hinchó el pecho antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué me aconsejas, Levi? ¿Qué confíe en personas ignorantes?

Levi apretó los puños y contestó entre dientes.

—Son tus compañeros, tus amigos...

—¿Cómo también lo eran los tuyos, no es así? Me aconsejas que les deje ayudarme, que les deje morir a mi alrededor tal y como suceden con todos los que están a tu cargo, ¿es eso lo que me pides?

Levi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eren lo tenía acorralado contra el ventanal de la habitación, pero no era aquella presión física la que lo paralizaba, sino aquellas hirientes y malintencionadas palabras.

—Todos mueren alrededor del soldado más fuerte de la raza humana. ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena ese título ahora? ¿Te das cuenta del daño que has hecho?

El capitán lo miró boquiabierto.

—Odias que los soldados mueran sin sentido, pero todo aquel que combate a tu lado acaba dando la vida por una causa que creen noble, que creen justa. Es absurdo, mueren siguiendo a un esclavo, a un hombre que jamás será libre. Eso sí que es patético.

Levi bajó la mirada, recordando de nuevo todos y cada uno de los rostros de aquellos que dieron la vida en las expediciones. ¿Aquello sería lo que sintió Erwin antes de morir?

—Supongo que reaccionarás golpeándome, como has hecho otras veces. Adelante, haz lo único que sabes hacer.

Permaneció inmóvil, silencioso, digiriendo de forma amarga aquel discurso que parecía pronunciado por un desconocido. Eren siempre había estado desquiciado, pero él había sido capaz de ver más allá. Eren era un chico más, alguien con sueños e inquietudes que cargaba con una responsabilidad demasiado grande, alguien que merecía ser protegido.

¿Lo merecía, o solo se trataba de ese lazo, de una reacción sin más fundamento que su sangre? Lo que había insinuado el joven hacía que encajaran las piezas de un puzzle, de un rompecabezas que conformaba una estampa demasiado cruel. ¿Cómo podía asumir eso sin volverse loco? ¿En qué lo convertía aquella revelación?

El mayor cerró los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluyendo el tobillo que se había lesionado hace unos años. Estaba agotado, destrozado. Buscó desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse y lo encontró. Cuando abrió los ojos, había determinación reflejada en ellos.

—No —contestó en un susurro.

A pesar de la provocación del muchacho, el capitán no siguió ese juego.

—¿Qué?

El mayor meneó la cabeza.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si pretendes convencerme de que todos te importan una mierda.

Eren dio un respingo como si lo acabara de golpear con aquellas palabras. No era aquello lo que esperaba oír.

—Eres aún más idiota de lo que pensaba. ¿Realmente crees...?

Levi lo interrumpió clavando su mirada en la del joven.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a tragarme este patético teatro que te traes entre manos? ¿Quieres que piense que odias a tus amigos? Olvidas que llevo vigilándote años, escuchándote repetir una y mil veces que exterminarías a tus enemigos, escuchándote prometer a tus compañeros que lucharías por ellos, por el recuerdo de tu madre... Quizás soy un idiota por darte el beneficio de la duda incluso ahora, pero no me lo creo. Sasha.

Eren parpadeó al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha.

—Deja de cagarte en la gente que ha dado la vida por ti. No eres más libre que aquellos a los que criticas.

—No tienes ni idea —empezó a decir.

Levi descargó el puño sobre la mesa. Eren se sobresaltó y dejó ver una vacilación en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor.

—¡Ya basta, Eren!

Se llevó una mano a la frente y hundió sus hombros. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir una punzada de dolor en un costado y trató de disimularlo desviando la mirada hacia un raído colchón que había en un lateral. Necesitaba descansar, ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar con nitidez el rostro de Eren. Estaba decidido a dar por finalizada la conversación cuando sintió que el muchacho lo agarraba con poca delicadeza de la muñeca.

—Podría derrotarte aquí mismo sin necesidad de convertirme.

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres quitarme de en medio —le contestó con displicencia.

El agarre se intensificó y Levi no dio muestras del dolor que aquello le infligía. Ambos se retaron con la mirada hasta que Eren liberó su mano con un resoplido.

—Patético -murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada a través del ventanal.

Una nueva punzada de dolor hizo que Levi se doblara hacia adelante apretando los dientes. Suspiró e ignoró la presencia del muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia el colchón. Se recostó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y estirando sus doloridas piernas.

—Estás malherido —dijo el muchacho sin despegar la mirada del cristal.

—Déjame en paz, Eren —contestó molesto—. Hablabas de matarme hace un minuto.

Eren suspiró y la máscara de impasibilidad de su rostro se resquebrajó.

—Necesito que os mantengáis al margen.

Su voz sonó más auténtica, como si el Eren que había conocido hace un tiempo asomara con timidez a través de tanto odio y sed de venganza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es vuestro maldito plan?

Levi tenía la esperanza de aprovechar ese momento de debilidad en el joven, necesitaba recobrar el ánimo, necesitaba recuperar la fortaleza mental para seguir luchando.

Eren no contestó de inmediato. Avanzó hasta el borde de la cama y lo contempló con seriedad. Levi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y no estaba seguro si era producido por su malestar o por la cercanía del joven. Lo miró con cautela cuando se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato.

El castaño se mordió el labio con fuerza y la emprendió contra aquel colchón. Descargó un golpe tras otro preso de una rabia ciega, de un profundo debate interno que despertó compasión en el mayor. Levi le dejó hacer, sin reprenderlo, sin mediar palabra alguna.

—Mi plan —enfatizó el muchacho.

Eren se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro y agarró firmemente su barbilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron, desafiantes. Entonces el muchacho depositó un beso sobre los agrietados labios de su capitán.

Los ojos de Levi no ocultaron su sorpresa, sin embargo, sus labios respondieron con fervor. Una sensación abrumadora invadió su cuerpo, como si algo explosionara en su vientre, como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara sus venas. Algo poderoso despertó en su interior.

Fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que el joven profundizara ese contacto. Era el que mandaba en ese momento, el que lo hechizaba con su saliva, con ese roce tan íntimo. Su mano acarició la larga melena de Eren en un gesto inconsciente y supo que estaba a su merced en más de un sentido.

Cuando el muchacho rompió el beso, lo primero que vio fue la confusión en los ojos de su superior.

—No quiero esclavos —sentenció con voz contenida.

Levi parecía atribulado.

—Tienes mal aspecto —añadió Eren al incorporarse del colchón, disipando aquella magia que se había creado entre ambos—. Permitiré a alguien que entre a curarte, no intentes escapar o abrirán fuego contra ti sin dudarlo.

—Oye, espera.

Trató de levantarse pero liberó un siseo llevando una de sus manos a su costado. Eren le lanzó una mirada indescifrable antes de salir por la puerta. Llevaba de nuevo la máscara.

—Manteneos al margen.

Desapareció sin más contemplaciones y Levi parpadeó sucesivas veces tratando de contener las lágrimas de dolor. Su otra mano acarició sus labios, esos labios que había besado Eren de forma tan repentina, de forma tan... sentida. ¿Acaso había querido burlarse de él? ¿O lo había hecho porque lo deseaba? Su propia reacción lo había desconcertado. ¿Había sentido Eren lo mismo?

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se dejó caer por completo sobre el colchón. Le estaba costando respirar y sentía que su cuerpo temblaba sin que pueda controlarlo. Contempló desazonado los haces de luz del atardecer que se colaban a través de la ventana.

Eren mentía. A pesar de que sus palabras se le habían clavado como puñales, a pesar de que sabía que había verdad en ellas. Los estaba alejando a conciencia de su lado, o quizás la influencia de Zeke lo hacía actuar de aquella manera. Aún no sabía si estaba bajo el control del otro. Pensó en sus camaradas convertidos en titanes y sintió rabia por la facilidad con la que ese indeseable los había doblegado.

Era él quien debía ser destruido, no Eren.

Unos nudillos golpearon con fuerza su puerta y un cadete entró acompañado de un hombre tosco que lo vigilaba de cerca.

—Capitán, me han dado permiso para revisar sus heridas.

El joven vaciló, pero se acercó a la cama para examinarlo. Levi tenía varias costillas rotas, un tobillo hinchado y numerosas heridas que formarían un nuevo juego de cicatrices en su maltratada piel. Dejó que lo atendiera pero declinó el ofrecimiento de analgésicos. No se fiaba ni del vaso de agua que le ofrecía, no después de lo que había visto.

Se recostó como pudo en aquel mohoso colchón, sobreponiéndose a sus manías. Estaba agotado, cansado, derrotado. Zeke había escapado de nuevo, había vuelto a faltar a su promesa, había descuidado a sus hombres. Trató de conciliar el sueño con las palabras del muchacho muy presentes, todas ellas. Rió por lo bajo, aunque se arrepintió al llevarse una mano a sus costillas dañadas.

Por supuesto que no se mantendría al margen.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza le hizo rechinar sus dientes. Su mandíbula se tensó y la mano que no estaba en sus costillas viajó a su frente.

Gruñó al ser consciente de que Eren le había dado una orden.

¿Por qué?

Compadeció a Mikasa, comprendiendo el poderoso vínculo que la ataba al muchacho. Sin embargo, tenía que haber algo más, no podía ser solo eso, se negaba a que fuera solo eso. Él tenía criterio propio, él había sobrevivido por sus propios medios desde la infancia. Era posible que Eren supiera más de la sangre Ackerman que ellos, pero el muchacho se había quedado solo con una parte de la persona.

—Te voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz un Ackerman, Eren Jaeger —prometió en voz baja.

No se mantendría al margen. No importaba aquella orden, ni sus emponzoñadas palabras, ni ese teatro al que él mismo había jugado en diversas ocasiones. No, él había tomado una decisión hacía tiempo, él sabía lo que debía hacer.

No se mantendría al margen. Por el bien de Eren y el suyo propio. Ellos eran algo más que un poder, que un vínculo, que unos seres predestinados. Había una esencia que habitaba entre tanta locura, entre tantas reacciones. El beso lo demostraba o eso quería pensar.

Se dejó vencer por el agotamiento, deseando que su cuerpo se recuperara cuanto antes. Sobreviviría un día más, aunque solo fuera para dar sentido a todas aquellas muertes, aunque solo fuera para dar sentido al cariño que le tenía a Eren.

Se rebelaría, sin duda. Aquel infierno solo acababa de empezar.

FIN.

* * *

 **(A/N): Retomaré mis longfics después de esto. Lo necesitaba soltar. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
